Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is a vampire. His elder brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery. This was due to their shared love of Katherine Pierce, the vampire who converted them to their immortal lives before her presumed death in 1864. New to his vampire life, Stefan was a ripper, as said by Alexia Branson, but learned to live more compassionately with her help. In 2009, Stefan returned to his home of Mystic Falls to discover a girl that looked exactly like Katherine. They started to date, but their lives were tangled with that of his brother Damon. With Katherine's return, the revelation of the existence of the Originals threatens to destroy Elena to break a curse, and Stefan and Damon are searching for ways to save her. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life Stefan was born on the 5th of November in Mystic Falls in 1847 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. His older brother was his best friend in their human lives until the two had differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, when he told him that vampires might not be as bad as they're said to be. Shortly afterwards his father drugged him with vervain and when Katherine bit into him, she was weakened and then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan as he had made him promise not to tell their father. They decided to free Katherine, but were shot and killed in the process. Stefan woke up the next day and was informed by Emily Bennett, that he and Damon were transitioning into vampires. Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood while Damon drank willingly. Stefan later went to see his father, who revealed that he was the one who shot Damon and Stefan, beginning their transitioning. When he tried to kill Stefan, he accidentally stabbed himself. Stefan tried to help him, but the lust for blood was overwhelming and when he tasted his father's blood, he became a vampire. Stefan then compelled a young woman to go with him to Damon where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon, a full vampire, declared he was going to make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. It was later revealed that Damon was angry that Katherine had changed Stefan as well, which was the reason why he hates him so much. Weeks after he once turned, Stefan started to kill members of the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine. One of the Founding Families members he killed was Johnathan Gilbert but he came back to life via his Gilbert reliving ring. Stefan was unable to control his bloodlust, so he drank the blood because he couldn't stand what he did to Damon and his father. He tried to compel young women to go home with him so he could survive on their blood. Damon tried to help him he told him to be more careful; like Katherine. One night he went to a camp where the people that were wounded under the war vase, he fed on some of the wounded. He fed on a girl, and he tried to attack her but she drove Stefan to the ground. She was a vampire and her name was Alexia Branson. Stefan took her home to his house when she found out that he had just the bad part of being a vampire. She learned to love him, becoming his best friend, and she showed another part of being a vampire. Stefan's Diaries Stefan's Diaries is a trilogy of novels based and written according to the T.V. series version of the Vampire Diaries. It is a retelling of Stefan's history before and after he transformed from a wealthy youth, to a vicious vampire. Origins In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, it is said that he had a horse named Mezzanotte (Midnight in Italian) when he was human. Stefan knows four languages, English, French, Latin, and Italian, the later two less fluently. He said he learned French at his mother's knee. He had nanny named Cordelia and his ex-fiancé, Rosalyn Cartwright, was killed by a jealous Katherine. Stefan is the first of the two brothers to embrace his nature and accidentally killed his father, later purposely killing the barmaid, Alice, and forcing Damon to change. Bloodlust In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, the daughter of a vampire hunter who was killed by Damon when he went to kill Stefan. Season One Stefan was first seen as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. (He lived in Salvatore Estate) Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan", even though Stefan looks much younger. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's in love with her, and they're dating. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from Lapis Lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, his older brother, he feeds on animal blood and his brother on human blood. His best friend, and supposedly one of his few friends, was a vampire named Lexi. In 162 Candles it was mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped naked into the Trevi Fountain and he has also got drunk on a tour to the Statue of Liberty. When Damon killed her, he was furious. He was thinking about killing Damon. He instead let him off with a warning, staked him, but missed the heart on purpose. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Elena from the car crash which killed her adoptive parents; he tried to rescue them, too, but he was too late. When Damon turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach her the ability of self control but she couldn't handle it. She ran away and went to the Halloween Party at school, but when Vicki was threatening Elena and Jeremy's life, Stefan had to kill her. He has a bitter relationship with his older brother Damon. They overcame some of their differences when they tried to free Katherine from the tomb, but after they opened it they discovered she wasn't there. When Damon learned that Katherine wasn't there and that she had never really loved him he was heartbroken, leaving both Stefan and Elena to do their best to comfort him. When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires tortured him and tried to kill him. Harper tried to protect him, but they tied him up. He was saved by Damon and Elena. They killed most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he told Damon not to kill him. Elena gave Stefan some of her blood after Frederick put a stick into him and almost killed him. But then he became addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber, a girl in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. He drank her blood, and almost killed her. Elena and Damon locked Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal. Stefan felt really guilty about all the things he and Damon have done and thinks what Damon did was his fault since he forced Damon to turn into a vampire. He felt so guilty that he tried to take his ring off and was about to commit suicide, until Elena convinced him not to do it. When they came back, Damon told him two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He hates him because he wanted Katherine all to himself. Season Two Stefan arrived at Elena house and examined Jeremy, confirming that he wasn't a vampire. Stefan then watched Jeremy while Elena goes to the hospital to check on Caroline. When Stefan comes downstairs he sees "Elena", who is really Katherine. Stefan quickly learns who this is and immediately throws her over the couch, Katherine breaks his arm, and then leaves when Damon and Elena walk into the house Stefan asked Damon how Katherine had fooled him, and Damon replied that he kissed her, thinking he had kissed Elena. This upset Stefan and he was about to attack his brother, but Elena stopped him. Stefan and Elena went to question John about the attack, but John insulted Elena's love for Stefan and offended her. Stefan then threatened John's life by giving him blood to turn him into a vampire, and would do it if John didn't leave town. Stefan arrived at the Lockwood Estate in time to stop Katherine from attacking Bonnie. Stefan tried to get Katherine to spill why she was there, ignoring her flirting. Katherine told him she had come back for him, but when he responded that he hated her, she stabbed him and said that it was the beginning of a love story -- not the end. Elena took care of Stefan's wounds until Damon came and she went to see how Jeremy and Jenna were. Damon was ready for a fight, but Stefan refused, knowing this was what could tear them apart with Katherine on the loose. Katherine got under Damon's skin and Damon killed Jeremy with the intention of turning him into a vampire, but due to Jeremy's ring, Stefan was able to identify that he was still human. At a carnival, Damon challenged Stefan to hand-wrestle Mason Lockwood but Stefan lost. Damon thought he hadn't been trying, but Stefan admitted that he actually had and Mason was unnaturally strong. Damon decided to compelled Carter, a worker, to get in a fight with Tyler Lockwood and see how Mason reacted. Stefan spied the fight from a far and witnessed Mason's unusual fighting against Carter. When they left, Carter was confused by why he did what he had done, and Stefan told him he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Stefan tried to give Elena a normal day, but the revelation of Caroline's transformation into a vampire was a shock. Stefan was furious that Katherine would do this to her, and was in agreement with Damon that Caroline should die (because of what happened to Vicki Donovan). While talking to Elena, Stefan was distracted when he smelled blood from Caroline's victim. He and Elena arrived just in time to stop Damon from killing Caroline. Stefan took her off the bathroom to clean the blood of her face. Caroline was disgusted and horrified by what she had done and freaked out when she saw her eyes change to black. Stefan got her to calm down and showed that this was completely natural. Caroline asked him why Katherine had done this to her, but Stefan didn't know. Stefan jumps into a well to try and find the moonstone that Mason hides,but doesn't realize the water is full of vervain and he can't move and his face and body start to burn; Elena comes down to rescue him. After a dangerous situation in which Jenna, Elena's aunt, stabs herself after being compelled by Katherine, Stefan and Elena realize that it was a mistake not listening to Katherine and allowing themselves to challenge her, and decide to break up, despite their affection and deep love for each other. In episode 7, after finally getting rid of Katherine, Stefan tries to get back with Elena, but she refuses and decides to wait until she makes sure that she and her loved ones are safe first. When Elena is kidnapped, Stefan and Damon have to rescue Elena who is being held by some two vampires called Trevor and Rose. When Stefan finds Elena, he and Damon work together to bring down another vampire called Elijah. In the tenth episode he goes into the cave to save Jeremy from Katherine. He was currently stuck in the tomb with Katherine because Bonnie is unable to release the spell over it. However, Elijah made a deal with Elena; to get Stefan out of the tomb, and so he kept the deal and got Stefan out and compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb until his told her to come out. He has now started drinking vervain to build up tolerance to it. In Crying Wolf, Stefan brought Elena to a lakehouse where Elena and her adoptive family used to go. When they arrived, Elena took a few moments and went into the house, leaving Stefan outside. She tricked Stefan into believing that the house was left to John Gilbert after her parents died but she revealed the truth shortly after. Elena then invited Stefan into the house. Later that night, Tyler and Brady want to retrieve the Petrova Doppelganger, Elena. Brady shot Stefan in the chest, probably not hitting his heart and left Tyler with a gun and a stake to watch over him while Brady takes Elena. Elena was smart enough to hide around the house while Brady searched for her. Brady was stabbed a couple of times by Elena. Elena rushed towards the door and out and when Brady came out in pursuit, Stefan pulled his heart out, literally. Stefan was telling Tyler that Elena has to be sacrificed to break the curse and Tyler released him. Relationships 'Elena Gilbert' Stefan was immediately attracted to Elena due to her extraordinary resemblance to his former lover and sire, Katherine Pierce. Later he enrolls in Mystic Falls High in order to know and become closer to her. The two bond, and become a couple until he revealed his darker side, which temporarily put their relationship on hold. Later, they reconciled, and started dating again. Recently, their relationship was put to the test again as Stefan started drinking human blood (unintentionally through her own fault), peaking his bloodlust once more. When Katherine returns to Mystic Falls, she threatens Elena and Stefan into breaking up as Katherine is in love with Stefan and wants him back. Stefan and Elena pretend to break up but when Katherine compels Elena's aunt Jenna to stab herself, Elena tearfully breaks up with Stefan for good to protect the people she loves. After Katherine is imprisoned in the tomb, Elena is hesitant to get back together with Stefan until she knows she and the people she loves are safe. After Stefan and Damon rescue her from Elijah, she runs into Stefan's arms. Elijah comes back, this time he made a deal with Elena, he will get Stefan out of the tomb, and he really doesn't want to kill Elena because he wants to kill Klaus. 'Damon Salvatore' Damon is Stefan's brother and they only had a good relationship up until they became vampires. They stayed apart from each other for 15 years before the Pilot. He tries to hate him, but he can't. Even though Damon does bad things he still loves him, as seen in Founder's Day when he chooses to save his life because he's his brother. Stefan becomes concerned when he learns Damon is also in love with Elena though he continues to try to rebuild his relationship with his brother. Stefan was the one who forced Damon to turn 145 years ago even though Damon didn't want to and Stefan eventually apologizes, saying it was selfish but it was because he didn't want to live forever without his brother. 'Katherine Pierce' Stefan believed he was compelled into loving Katherine Pierce and drinking her blood, but it is clear that he actually felt something for her as was revealed in Memory Lane. Back in 1864 he tries to save her two times. Once, when they injected her with vervain and last, when she was being taken to the church to be killed. But she never died, she escaped before the church burnt down. In season 2, Katherine is back and she wants Stefan but he doesn't want her so now she is getting revenge by toying with Elena so she can be with Stefan again. However Stefan believes Katherine can change after spending time with her inside the tomb. 'Caroline Forbes' Rebuffing her advances in Season 1, they did not talk much but had a small friendship that didn't last long. In season two, Caroline is given Damon's blood to help her heal after Bonnie urges Damon to save her despite Elena's initial disapproval. While still hospitalized, Katherine suffocates Caroline with a pillow, killing her while Damon's blood is still in her system, thus turning her into a vampire. By feeding on a hospital blood bag, Caroline completes her transition and all previous compulsion is erased, leaving her with the knowledge of how and why she became a vampire. She is later seen at the Mystic Falls Carnival feeding on a carnival worker after being tempted to attack Matt. Damon tries to kill her to avoid further complications, but Stefan stops him and promises to take responsibility for her. Stefan then teaches Caroline how to live on a non-human diet and how to control her blood lust, which she does to stop herself from feeding on Matt after he tells her he loves her. This is short-lived, however, as she bites Matt and attempts to feed on him when they were kissing during "Bad Moon Rising". She is stopped by Stefan before doing any major damage and Caroline erases Matt's memory to cover up her mistake, but is left wracked with guilt over her lack of control. Stefan also sees Caroline as his best friend "Lexi", and both of them begin a tight bond of friendship. See Also * Stefan and Damon - Details on their rivalry. * Stefan, Damon and Katherine - Details on their love triangle. * Stefan and Caroline - Details on their relationship. * Damon, Elena and Stefan - the second love triangle. Powers and abilities Stefan possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Now that he has started drinking human blood again, his vampiric abilities are the same as Damon's, who was turned into a vampire at the same time. He is also, along with Damon, building up a resistance to vervain by drinking it everyday. Possessing a Lapis Lazuli ring enables Stefan to walk in daylight without being harmed. Gallery Season 1 The-Vampire-Diaries-damon-and-stefan-salvatore-9294235-1024-768.jpg Stefan--9344172-2560-1600.jpg Stefan Salvatore by Coley sXe.jpg Stefan-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-8415028-1024-768.jpg Stefan-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8511604-1024-768.jpg Stefan_closeup.jpg Vampire diaries wallpaper 1 by lovewillbiteyou.png Stefan 3.png Stefan-salvatore-picture.jpg 101VampireDiaries0474.jpg 114.jpg Elenastefanwalllss.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png 16.jpg 005614801b4.jpg 00568600867.jpg normal_cotd-bts-013.jpg elena and stefan.jpg tvd23.jpg stefan salvatore (1).jpg fkdjgvbhdjifrhg.jpg fhjugdiufhgidu.jpg dslfhdroiughjoerd.jpg jghyreruihgter.jpg ktrhgrf.jpg jthurtkg.jpg rguihyerhufrugt.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png jhg.jpg Ejhb.jpg ekvj.jpg ejkvkjh.jpg Njk.jpg ehjvbjk.jpg phdjkv.jpg Damon and stefan.jpg omg how hot and awsome.gif|Click for animation ring.gif|Click for animation stefan fangs and crow.gif|Click for animation stefan and elena.gif|Click for animation vd113_16.jpg paulpromo.jpg Paul-Wesley-TVD.jpg vampire-diariesf.jpg Stefan Salvatore, Plan B.png 101VampireDiaries 008.jpg 101VampireDiaries 007.jpg 101VampireDiaries 001.jpg Season 2 Rreturn.jpg Stefan threatens John the return.png Elena and stefan 3 the return 1.png BraveNewWorld.jpg BraveNewWorld1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules2.jpg Rules.jpg Ikissedelena2.jpg BadMoonRising3.jpg BadMoonRising4.jpg BadMoonRising5.jpg BadMoonRising6.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane1.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg MemoryLane7.jpg tvd6.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg KillOrBeKilled.jpg KillOrBeKilled6.jpg 333212-1- (2).jpg ImagesCA20COTT.jpg Love sucks.jpg 05.jpg 11lqyd4.gif stefan HOTTTT!!!!!!!!.gif MemoryLane21.jpg MemoryLane22.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg Mas004.jpg Mas005.jpg Mas006.jpg Mas007.jpg Mas008.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas019.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas028.jpg Mas030.jpg Katerina5.jpg Katerina4.jpg Katerina3.jpg Coulor.jpg season-2-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-15232462-1024-768.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Stelena katerina.jpg Normal 005.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg Nina-dobrev-paul-wesley-and-ian-omerhalder-scream-2010-1.jpg Ian and Nina kiss.jpg Xl.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg 180px-03Stefan_Salvatore2_(Paul_Wesley)2.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg 910919 1283087315667.92res 349 300.jpg 1a.jpg 2-luinel.jpg Wallpaper-tvd-trio.jpg Stelenawallpaper05.jpg Stefan-Elena-stefan-and-elena-9712434-1280-1024.jpg The Vampire Diaries Wallpaper by awesomedesing.jpg Vampire-diaries-wallpaper-5.jpg The rReturn Elena and Stefan.jpg Vampdiaries110-04.jpg Vampirediaries102 0977.jpg Behind the scenes.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Hujhjhhuuiu.jpg The vampire diaries season 2-1680x1050.jpg 09-BDLT.jpg 1234.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-the-vampire-diaries-15679743-1440-960.jpg Stefarine.jpg 910919_1283087315667.92res_349_300.jpg pic-of-paul-wesley.jpg tumblr_ks701uEX3E1qa8kxno1_500.jpg Stefan.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Xl.jpg Hujhjhhuuiu.jpg Stefan Salvatore Promo.png TheReturn044.png TheReturn038.png TheReturn037.png TheReturn017.png TheReturn016.png TheReturn014.png TheReturn013.png The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-pic-Paul-Wesley.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season-2ffg.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Promo-Poster-the-vampire-diaries-12468822-1650-1275.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Paul-Wesley-Stefan.jpg Dp012.jpg Dp013.jpg Novels In the books he was born in Florence, Italy to Giuseppe di Salvatore. He is described as classically handsome with piercing green eyes. Despite his dark and brooding good looks—and the fact that he's a vampire, Stefan Salvatore is a sensitive romantic. Stefan's life dates back to the Renaissance times in the novels, but despite his wisdom and experience, he's still weak when it comes to resisting Elena. He fights his desire and will do anything to protect her—even from himself. Trivia *He's fan of: ** , especially his masterpiece ; ** ; ** Lucy is all time, Loving cup episodes are the best; ** , ; *Music: ** Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, Kanye and likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. *In the series, Stefan is the first to know Katherine and Elena, Damon argued that he was who first saw Elena. *In books and in the series, Stefan drinks from Elena's blood to recover. *He is the only character so far to have killed a main character. Notes Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Main Characters Category:1864 Residents Category:Male